Thomas' New Trucks
Thomas' New Trucks is the nineteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot Thomas is jealous when he learns that James has received brand new trucks, but is delighted when told his trucks are too old to use and he will have to use new ones. Thomas and James become competitive about keeping their trucks clean, but at the quarry the trucks bump forward and get covered in dust. Thomas orders his trucks to behave, but they ignore him and get Thomas and themselves showered in coal. James laughs that Thomas will never win, but Thomas realizes that if he uses his old trucks he will not have to worry about getting them dirty. Thomas collects some coal and sets off, but on the way a coupling breaks and Thomas goes ahead of the trucks. He stops too soon, and the trucks crash into him, flinging coal everywhere. Harvey and the workmen clear up the mess, Thomas collects his new trucks and has the coal loaded into them, and arrives at Brendam without the trucks making any trouble. James gloats his victory, but then is hit by a falling crate of melons. Characters * Thomas * James * Bill and Ben * Sir Topham Hatt * Harvey (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Anopha Quarry * Shen Valley * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards * Gordon's Hill * Washdowns Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * This episode is called "Thomas' New Trucks" in America, even though it should have been retitled. * Thomas' trucks don't have faces until he meets James at the quarry. * As Thomas backs under the coal hopper, one of the trucks is missing its face. * When Thomas and James meet at the washdown, Thomas has James' trucks and vice-versa. * When James is showing off his trucks to Bill and Ben, he does not have a crew. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas' and James' trains. * The narrator says that "The engines and their trucks were working very hard", but Gordon is pulling coaches in that scene. * The sound heard when Thomas applied the brakes appears to be telling that Thomas wheels are slipping while his siderods are brake-on, even though Thomas brakes normally. * The UK term "trucks" is used in the US narration at one point. * Cranky appears to be smiling when his cable snaps. * When Thomas collects his new trucks, the background to the left (perspective right) appears to be misplaced and titled. * The crate of melons smashed on James boiler between his cab and brass dome. Therefore his face, tender and trucks shouldn't have been covered in squashed melons. Merchandise * Take-Along (discontinued) In other languages Gallery File:Thomas'NewTruckstitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks2.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks3.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks4.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks5.png|James' New Trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks6.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks7.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks8.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks9.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks10.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks13.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks14.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks15.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks16.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks17.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks19.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks20.png|Bill and Ben File:Thomas'NewTrucks21.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks22.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks23.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks24.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks25.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks26.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks28.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks29.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks30.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks31.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks32.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks33.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks34.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks35.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks36.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks37.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks38.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks39.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks40.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks41.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks42.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks43.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks44.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks45.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks46.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks47.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks48.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks49.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks50.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks51.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks52.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks53.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks54.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks55.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks56.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks57.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks58.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks59.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks60.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks61.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks62.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks63.png|Harvey with his claw on File:Thomas'NewTrucks64.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks65.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks66.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks67.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks68.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks69.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks70.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks71.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks72.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks73.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks74.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks75.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks76.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks77.png|Thomas' new trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks78.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks79.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks80.png|James' new trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks81.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks82.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks83.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks84.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks85.png|Cranky's cable snaps File:Thomas'NewTrucks86.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks87.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks88.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks89.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks90.png|James covered in melons File:Thomas'NewTrucks91.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks92.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks93.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks11.png|Ben File:Thomas'NewTrucks11.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks12.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks13.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks14.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks15.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks16.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks17.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks18.png Episode File:Thomas' New Trucks - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas' New Trucks - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes